Elijah and Tatia
The relationship between Original Vampire Elijah Mikaelson and Doppelgänger Tatia Early History Although not much is known about their early relationship or how their relationship developed, Tatia and Elijah lived in the same village, later to be known as Mystic Falls, in the 10th century. Tatia was originally married with a child, however some time after the death of her husband in battle, she formed a relationship with both Niklaus and Elijah. The Vampire Diaries Season Three In Bringing Out The Dead, Niklaus and Elijah whilst having dinner with Damon and Stefan Salvatore, briefly recall their relationship with the original doppelganger, Tatia, whilst conversing about the Salvatore's shared affections for Tatia's descendants, Elena Gilbert and Katerina Petrova. Elijah firstly sees no purpose in discussing matters resolved and so far into the past, however begins to share information of the first doppelganger. He shares that Tatia was an exquisite beauty, and every man her age desired to be her suitor, despite already mothering a child with another. After commenting "none loved her more than Niklaus", Klaus interrupts that there was at least one other, whilst looking pointedly towards Elijah. Elijah then explains their mother, Esther's actions in using Tatia's blood and killing her, in order to end the feud caused by their shared affections, and negative impact it was having upon their relationship. The Originals Season Two In Red Door, Tatia is first seen dancing around a fire whilst the village celebrates the Samhain, with Elijah watching her in the distance from a pig pen. Tatia takes away her mask to smile at Elijah, although Klaus, dancing beside her, swings her arm around and begins to kiss her. Elijah's smile drops as he turns away and begins to feed the pigs. Tatia soon stops dancing with Klaus as she realises Elijah is no longer watching her, and she takes off her mask to search for him. Finding him beside the pig pen, she playfully quizzes if he is to save Loki the pig from his fate. Smirking, Elijah responds Loki's fate is to become food, whilst admitting that her fate is to love another. She turns the tables and asks if his fate is to watch from the shadows, "the noble warrior", before explaining she does not let fate dictate her heart. After her husband died, she was expected to throw herself on the pyre, although she chose to live and open her heart again, to someone "strong, protective, fierce, yet noble and gentle" before announcing that she chooses Elijah. Elijah is elated and moves to kiss her, and she pushes him away laughing at their un-romantic spot. He says they should let Loki the pig free as fates change, before kissing her. The morning after Klaus first transformation into a werewolf Tatia comes across the torn apart bodies of some of the villagers that Klaus had killed. Tatia runs after seeing Elijah as she's now afraid of him, telling him that she didn't think the blood she gave his mother would turn him into a monster. While running Tatia falls down and cuts her hand drawing blood. Elijah new to being a vampire doesn't have the control to resist the scent of Tatia's blood tells her leave but before she can he attacks her and begins feeding on her as she's screaming. Elijah later brings her lifeless body to his mother hoping that she can help Tatia but she's already dead. He's in shock that he killed her. So Esther takes away the memory of him killing Tatia and taking the blame herself and she tells him to clean himself up. Through the centuries due to his mother taking away his memory, he believed he had just compelled Tatia to forget what she saw. Trivia *Tatia was first mentioned by Elijah and Niklaus in in Season Three's episode Bringing Out The Dead, although she was first seen in the Second Season episode Red Door in it's spin-off . *Originally, it was believed Esther killed Tatia for her blood in order to turn her children to Original Vampires, and to cease the feud between Klaus and Elijah. **In Red Door, it was revealed Tatia willingly gave Esther her blood, although just after transitioning and unable to control himself, Elijah killed her. **Esther covered up this memory with the story told in order to spare Elijah the guilt and suffering. *Elijah truly did love her, and he didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't stop himself. **He told her to run, but his predator - prey instincts made him chase her and eventually kill her. *In Red Door it is revealed that Tatia chose Elijah over Klaus. **Their first kiss was beside the pen where Esther killed the pigs for the feast that night. Gallery O2x05-02.jpg The-originals-season-2-red-door-photos-4.jpg TatiaElijah1.jpg TatiaElijah2.jpg TatiaElijah3.jpg TatiaElijah4.jpg TatiaElijah5.jpg TatiaElijah6.jpg TatiaElijah7.jpg TatiaElijah8.jpg TatiaElijah9.jpg TatiaElijah10.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship